Snow Child
by SharetheBook
Summary: Yukiko, the daughter of Gray and Juvia has always fought with Natsu and Lucy's son, Ryuutarou. When Yukiko is finally allowed to start doing real missions, Gray decides that she can if Ryuutarou is on her team. This story follows Yukiko and Ryuutarou as they learn what it is to be real offical mages, and as they learn the secrets of the heart. (Back from Hiatus)


My name is Yukiko Fullbuster, but everyone just calls me Yuki.

"Yuki! Get out of bed!" Mama walks into my room, and throws opens the white lace curtains. Groaning I pull my baby blue sheets over my head.

"Come on Mama! Five more minutes!" I whine, snuggling back into the warmth of my bed.

"Yukiko! You are 17, and your father is already at the guild! Lets get a move on!" I hear mama say, her voice getting closer to my bed.

Sighing, I slowly stretch my limbs.

I hear mama mutter to herself, then suddenly my bed is soaking wet, like a large bucket of water got dumped on me.

"I'M UP MAMA!" I scream jumping off the bed and glaring at the puddle of water on my matress. The puddle slowly turns into my blue haired, and dark blue eyed mother. I cross my arms under my breasts.

My body build and facial features are identical to my mothers, but sadly my bust is not as big as hers.

I get my black hair, magic, and short temper from my papa. My personality and emotional state is like a mixture of both of my parents, which Aunt Cana said is a scary mix. Since both of my parents have dark blue eyes, I can't tell which one I got my eye colour from.

Mama's body slowly materializes and she just grins at me. "Hurry and change! Mama already misses Gray-sama!" She rushes back out of my room in a white lace skirt and matching corset top. She is wearing light blue ballet flats, and a matching light blue hat and shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her long wavy hair is hanging lose down her back.

_Thank Mavis she isn't doing that stupid thing with making the bottom of her hair a tunnel today. It looks dumb._

I slowly walk over to my ash coloured wardrobe and throw open the doors. I quickly pull on my black and red sports bra and black lace panties with red trimming. I usually wear sports bra's because I tend to take off my shirt a lot. The bad habit of stripping I picked up from dad while he was teaching me Ice Make Magic in the mountins.

Pulling on black knee high socks first, I start putting on my normal outfit. my favourite dark purple tank top and worn gray jeans that my butt looks fabulous in. Then my black leather boots, that end just below my knee.

I walk over to my vanity table that matches the colour of my wardrobe. I quickly pull my silver hair brush through my short black hair. Dad said my hair style is similar to mom's when she first joined the Fairy Tail guild. Short, spiky at the sides, to long pieces in the front, and a fringe sweeping to the left. Apparently she changed it often back then too.

Quickly I apply eyeliner to my upper and bottom water line, mascara to my eye lashes, as well as some UVA protecting lip balm. Thankfully I have no blemishes, so that is all I need to do for make-up. I could add bronze to attempt to give my porcelain white skin some colour, but I've never felt the need. Mama tells me that other girls would kill for skin like mine.

Before leaving my room I grab my gray beanie and place it on my head and the snowflake necklace that my papa got me for my 10th birthday. Its a thick silver chain with a real snowflake in little air tight case so that it will preserve it forever. The back of the charm is black, allowing the snowflake to show up easily. The little charm means so much to me, I don't even let other people touch it in fear it might break.

Finally feeling ready, I glance at the lilac purple walls with snowflake detail all around the trimming. A small smile forms on my face at the girly sight. Mama never let me change the room from how she designed it when it was my nursery. Me being the only child, I figure it holds a lot of sentimental feelings, so I never fought that hard to change it. Its pretty, and I like that. I know that mom had a lot of difficulties while being pregnant with me. She had a few miscarriages before finally having me, from accidentally turning into water while being so over emotional. I was born premature, and almost died. I assume that the reason why my father is so protective of me is because of how difficult it was for me to join the world. Or my papa is simply insane, which could very well be the answer.

I don't know about either of my parents childhood, and I am certain that those first years of their lives holds answer as to why they are so protective and obsessive with me.

Only my best friend Hoshimi Dragneel, who I call Hoshi, knows that I actually like the over protectiveness of my parents. She actually knows all of my secrets. Hoshi is six months younger than me, she being born in June, while I was born in January earlier that year. The girl is taller than me, and has better curves than me. I look way younger than her. Hoshi is also pretty dumb, never thinks or acts before she speaks. I am the brains in our duo.

The pinkette always threatens to tell her gorgeous older brother, Ryuutarou, who everyone calls Ryu, my secrets whenever she deems fit. Sometimes I really hate her devious mind.

Her stupid blond brother and I don't get along. At all. Everyone says its like seeing Uncle Natsu and papa fighting as kids again. Hoshi tells me that we are undying in love with each other, and thats why Ryu and I fight so much. I will admit, I find that blond very attractive, and I don't actually hate him. He is two years older than me, and he acts like I should be bowing down to him because of how smart he is. It ticks me off. I spent the majority of my childhood being called names by him, and attempting to prove the Dragon Slayer wrong and that I was good enough for him. When I was 10 I snapped and thats when the fists fights started.

My mother always gives me this look that screams _I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM _as soon as I see him or she will start to loudly wonder out loud why is it that I am always around Ryu if I hate him so much. Those are the only times I want to punch my mother.

Leaving my room, I walk down the small periwinkle hallway, the wooden floorboards moaning under my feet.

"Okay I'm ready to go!"

I walk outside into the bright sunny day, the sun is at its highest point in the sky, meaning that its about noon.

Mom locked the front door behind us, and we started walking down the busy street. I was excited to get to the guild, Hoshi and I have been talking about making an official team and going on a more dangerous mission than just helping out around town. We haven't been able to convince our fathers that we are ready though. Papa and Uncle Natsu are very stubborn people. Though I am too, and dad and I go head to head on a regular occasions.

The walk was pretty quick seeing as mom was skipping and I had to half jog to keep up with her. We reached the large guild only to see Kaida and Uncle Gajeel where practicing Iron Dragon Slayer magic in the front patio. Onlookers huddle around the gift shop.

Kaida is the oldest of the Redfox siblings, being four years older than me. Her brother Akio is a year older than me and is also an Iron Dragon Slayer, and younger brother Taiki is five years younger than me and he is a Script Mage like his mother.

"Hey Kaida! Where are your brothers?" I asked her. The spiky blue-black haired jumps away from her father's attack and shoots me a glare with her intense hazel eyes for distracting her. Kaida's face and eye shape is like her mom's, she's not very chesty either, and she has a lot of piercings in her face like her father. Akio has piercings too, but he has one eyebrow pricing and the stud is thin, a thin hoop lip ring, and two iron spacers in each ear. Where's Kaida has identical piercings to her dad. Taiki has none, but I assume thats because he has the same magic as his mom, unlike Kaida and Akio.

"Little Taiki is at home with mom and-" Kadia stops to aim attack at her smirking father, and hits him in the face with her Iron arm thing. "And Akio fighting with Ryu again." She tells me focusing on her training with her dad. I nod my thanks and follow my mother into Fairy Tail.

"Yuki! " Hoshi jumps out of nowhere and grabs hold of me. The wind gets knocked out of me and I stumble, falling on my butt.

"What!?" I snap at her smiling face, gently shoving the taller girl off of me. Since I was born about two months early, I was pretty short. Not Auntie Levy short, but still way below the average female height. Hoshi giggles at me and stands up, wiping off the non-existent dirt off her dark blue short shorts. She is wearing a cute brown shirt that matches her eyes, it has short cuffed sleeves, and ends right above her navel, with pink detail that matches her hair. Hoshi has her short hair in low pigtails. On her feet my best friend has on brown flip flops, and a pink anklet. The brown eyed girl is the exact imagine of her mother. Well except for the pink hair, that obliviously comes from her father.

"Mommy gave me another one of her Zodiac keys!" The brown eyed girl shrieks at me. I scrunch up my face at the volume and pitch of her voice I wait for her to stop the annoying sound before I smile widely and give her a tight hug.

"Congratulations! Does that mean we have your parents blessing to go on real missions now?" I ask grabbing her hand and going towards the bar where Aunt Mirajane was cleaning beer glasses, not bothering to even glance at anything else. "Yep! Well I have mommy's…Daddy said I could if Uncle Gray agrees, but…" Hoshi trails off, and I couldn't hear the last part of her statement. We finally made it to the bar, I jump on the bar stool that I proclaimed as mine when I was little.

"One blueberry and one strawberry snow cone please!" I told Mira happily as I settled on my stool.

"Whats the occasion ladies?" The oldest Strauss sibling asks politely. My smile spreads ever wider.

"Hoshi has two gold zodiac keys! Auntie Lucy gave another one to her!" I say a smile on my face.

"Thats right! It was to congratulate me on completing my 100th mission!" Hoshi adds enthusiastically

"That's great! What keys do you have now Hoshi?" Mira says happily moving around the inside of the bar to make our snow cones.

"Well mom gave me Lyra after I decided to go on my first mission. I already had Blue, and Lupus before my first mission and I trained with them a lot. I got Capricorn when Yuki and I finished our 50th job, and now Cancer!" The pink headed girl says with her pride showing in her voice.

"Thats amazing girls. I have to quickly run to the back to get the flavoring, I'll be right back!" Aunt Mirajane says with a smile before hurrying through the door that leads to the enormous pantry.

I swing my feet, not tall enough for my feet to reach the floor. I feel so happy right now, that nothing can drag me down.

"Yuki…I got to tell you something…" Hoshi says nervously.

_Oh no… I spoke to soon..._

My feet automatically stop swinging and I put my head in my hands and groan. I knew there was a catch. There is always a catch.

"What ridiculous rules did your Pa put on you now?" I ask weakly.

"Well…You already said you don't mind if Akio is on our team with us, so I asked him and Akio agreed to teaming up with us…And daddy said as long as your dad agrees we can make a team and go on real missions…" I peek up at her, my hope diminishing as I think about how difficult it is going to be to get dad agree to me doing missions that he cannot supervise. "But Ryu has to be on our team…" The pinkette says the last part quietly.

"WHAT!?" I scream at her, jumping off my stool. If looks could kill, Hoshi would be a pile of dust under my glare.

"What what?" A deep smooth voice asks from behind me, causing me to jump again.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Hoshi says softly. I turn my glare onto her the spiky blond hair boy behind me.

Ryu is a spitting image of his father. Only difference is that he has his mother's hair colour and eye colour.

"Fuck off squinty eyes." I snap at him. He raises a perfect eyebrow at me. The stupid boy is to good looking for his own good. I try to keep my eyes from wandering, but I can't help it. I take in his muscular chest, and the way his black shorts hang off his hips.

"Wow this is a new record Ice Queen. You've barely seen me for a nanosecond and you're already calling me names. What did I do to get the pleasure of your harsh words so early in the day?" Ryu says sitting my vacant stool.

"I will castrate you! Go away!" I scream at the dense Fire Dragon Slayer, my face heating up. Hoshi shivers as the temperature drops around me.

"I knew you wanted to see my dick." He smirks at me as Mira comes back with the snow cones.

Knowing I can't reply to Ryu with an adult in ear shot or with a straight face, I take my snow cone, and start my breathing exercises in attempt to calm myself down. "Thank you Auntie Mira." I say as calmly as I can, and walk to my parents table.

"Yuki! Wait up!" I hear Hoshi call as she runs after me, but I don't slow down. My throat is swollen shut, my face is burning red, and my heart is beating way to quickly which Ryu can hear god damn it. My body is attracted to him, and I can't help the tingly feeling in my lower abdomen when he's near. Or my feelings for him, which I will deny until my last breath.

Ryu makes my emotions run out of control and that scares me. Its also really embarrassing because the air always gets cold around me whenever I get really emotional. Doesn't help because I have a habit of becoming depressed, then angry.

I finally reach my dad at his table. On his left sits mom, on his right Uncle Natsu. On Uncle Natsu's right is Auntie Lucy. If Auntie Levy was here she would be sitting beside Auntie Lucy, and if Uncle Gajeel was inside he would be sitting between Auntie Levy and mom.

I stand between him and Uncle Natsu, everyone looking up at me with knowing faces.

Giving myself time to collect myself, I take a bite from my snow cone, and glare at me father. He has a bored look on his face as I try to give him the same glare that Auntie Erza uses. "I AM NOT TEAMING UP WITH THAT IDIOT!" I scream in his face fully preparing for an hour long argument, dropping my snow cone on the ground in the process.

"Uncle Gray, get your daughter under control!" Ryu says with an annoyed tone from behind me.

My head snaps in the direction of the younger Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm so angry that my body starts to shake slightly, and the temperature drops more.

_How dare he fucking follow me._

"Its bloody freezing! Want me to warm you up Princess?" Ryu says winking at me.

Forgetting about the presences of my parents I snap and quickly rip my shirt off. "ICE MAKE CANON!" I yell, using the words to summon my magic.

An ice made bazooka fills my arms and I shoot at Ryu. The blond jumps out of the way and punches me in the mouth.

"What is your problem with me?!" He yells. I throw the canon and charge him, aiming a punch at the underside of his jaw using my short height to get an advantage. My knuckles meet the mark and a satisfied grin creeps onto my face, which soon vanishes as the wind gets knocked out of me as Ryu knees me in the stomach.

"RYU! ENOUGH!" I hear Auntie Lucy call, which causes him to stop and step away from me. Doing my best to hide the pain from my features, I stand up straight and brush myself off.

"You two are going to be on the same team and that is final! You got that!?" Papa says causing me to turn my body so I can see him. My father gives Ryu and I a hard look.

I shook my head. "But thats not fair! Why do I gotta be on the same team as that!" I whine pointing at the older boy.

"Because you aren't as strong as him!" Papa scream. I flinch and take a step back. "And someone needs to protect you! I'm not going to be there anymore, so you can't depend on me."

I bow my head, not believing my father is saying such mean and harsh things to me. "Good. Now Yuki lets go get that lip fixed up. Natsu teach your son some manners." The dark haired man finishes off. Standing up from his seat my father is suddenly shirtless. I roll my eyes at his weird habit that he passed on to me, and slowly follow him to the infirmary, as Ryu takes my dad's spot.

"You left yourself wide open. You gotta remember to guard yourself. And if you're going to make a long range attack make sure there are no more close range threats." My old man lectures. I slowly nod my head showing him that I understand. "Here's some omit for you lip, and make some ice for it as well. You don't want to get a fat lip now do you?" I shake my head no, and I feel him lift my chin to put some omit on my bleeding bottom lip. He sighs and I look into his eyes. I don't see any emotion at all in them.

My father has recently become a hard man to please. When I was a younger he was the picture perfect father, and he gave hugs and smiles and compliments freely, but as I've gotten older he has focused more on being my coach than my papa. I love him, and mom said that because of his rough childhood he shows his love differently, and he just wants to make sure I am strong enough. I've always questioned that, I think that it's because there is no more denying that I'm a girl.

"Try to stop fighting with Ryu, you guys are going to be on the same team, so get use to it. I had to team up with your Uncle Natsu. Now that was torture." Father tells me. I smile crookedly at him knowing that he is attempting to cheer me up. Auntie Lucy has told me a lot of stories about how they would fight on missions and how Auntie Erza had the power to make them hug each other.

"Sorry papa." I say in a small voice. He nods, and pats me on the shoulder before exiting the room.

I sit in a plastic chair and make a small chunk of ice. Holding it to my lip I allow a few secret tears to slip down my cheeks. I've been told since dad starting training me when I was five, that tears of pain are not allowed. My face really hurts, and I know that my guts are bruised from the stupid blond kneeing me in the stomach, and I can't help the tears of physical pain from escaping.

I take in a deep breath, and continue allowing tears to fall. My mind slowly adds more reasons for me to cry, and I feel myself slip into a depressed state.

The tears don't stop.

_I fucking hate him. He's the shittiest father ever. And I fucking hate Ryu. Why the hell did he follow me!? Why is he always there when I am at my worst? Why does looking at him make me feel confused? It pisses me off!_

Suddenly I am simply crying in self pity, and my lungs burn from holding my breath. I start sobbing as I try to take a breath. The only other sound in the room is muted noise from everyone in the Guild.

_Why won't the tears stop!?_

"Oi, you're not crying just because you got the shit beat out of you right?" A familiar deep voice asks.

I jump out of my chair, and wipe my face, my cries getting caught in my throat. I know that the spiky blue haired Akio was now behind me.

"Why are you up here Iron Face? Just go away." I say quietly, using my free hand to wipe my eyes, and I take my block of ice away from my face and attempt to fix my makeup from looking at my reflection that's on the surface of the ice.

"I'm up here to talk. Uncle Gray came back down stairs but you didn't, and Hoshi is getting worried." He said, walking into the infirmary, closing the door tight behind him. I roll my eyes at his weak lie.

"If Hoshi was worried she would be up here herself. Besides she knows I like to be alone when I'm this emotional." I say weakly, my voice still shaky with my emotional state being so randomly fragile. I put the ice back to my lip, giving up on fixing my make-up, my back still facing the red eyed boy.

"Don't fuckin lie. You hate bein alone. We are almost blood mate. I know you alright." I hear Akio take a couple steps closer to me.

"Why are you up here?" I repeat my first question.

"Well, I know you pretty damn well, thought you'd need someone to talk to. Since Hoshi is busy helping her parents scold Ryu, I decided to be the gentleman my mother raised me to be and come up here and help you to stop snotting on yourself." He moves to squat down in front of me, and grabs a hold of both of my hands in his. Akio has always been like a big brother to me. Mama and Uncle Gajeel are really close so I have spent many days over at the Redfox's house hold. Whenever mom and dad go on missions at the same time, which use to happen a lot, I would sleep over at their house. They are my family and they feel like blood. Hoshi and Ryu are pretty close too, but for some reason they don't feel like blood family.

"You are so sweet Akio. What would I do without you?" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes as more tears stream down my face.

Akio has the same build as his father, and when he picks me up into his arms and hold me in his lap like he's doing now, it always feels like he's a lot older than me, not only a handful of months. Like he is my protector. Sometimes I feel like I need one, and he always knows when I feel like that.

I start crying harder as he tucks my head under his chin and slowly rocks me back and fourth. "Hey, I am thinking of finally asking Hoshi out..." The red eyed boy says quietly, obviously trying to snap me out of my weird state of mind.

It works. The temperature even returns to normal.

I grab on to his shirt feeling like a child thats holding on for dear life. "Really? You two have liked each other for as long as I can remember, and you've both been saying that for just as long." I mumble into his chest.

"I know! But I mean it this time. I'm really gonna do it." Akio says, sighing.

"I wanna see this!" I say with a laugh

**Name Meanings:  
Yukiko - Snow Child  
Hoshimi - Starlight  
Ryuutarou - Son Of The Big Dragon  
Kaida - Little Dragon  
Akio - Bright Man, Manly, Hero  
Taiki - Large, Great, Radiance, Shine  
**

**Nickname**** Meanings:  
Yuki - Snow  
Hoshi - Star  
Ryu - Dragon**


End file.
